Love that the moon and sea gave me
by owlmagpie
Summary: Hercules is captured. These eight demigods go on a quest to find Hercules. Forbidden daughter of Artemis. Children of the big three. A son of Hebe with the curse of Hercules. Will everything turn right or will the Earth win after all? No PoO characters. HA. Try something new. ;) JUST READ IT PLZ and review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No PoO characters. HA. Please read. I'm Korean. Don't judge. Okay? I _might _not be able to upload much. I'm just going to see you guys reaction and if you guys don't like it, I'll just stop with a broken heart. Just please like it. **

**Alana**

That day I cried.

I saw my mom packing when Dad was out of the house.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" I asked.

My mother looked up with glassy eyes. "Honey, I'm so sorry. I have to leave."

"Why?!" I cried.

"You'll find out soon. Okay? Promise me you will stay strong and happy." She cupped my chin and kissed my forehead gently. "I love you no matter what. I give you my blessing."

"Don't go!" I cried once more.

"I'm so sorry… I'm so sorry," tears were running incessantly down her ivory cheeks. "Honey, you'll find out soon. Okay? I love you." She cried.

The next thing I know is that I'm passed out in bed, without Mom. I cry and cry. When dad arrived, he looked sad, but definitely not surprised. I didn't understand.

I don't think I ever will.

….o0O0o….

That time, I was three. Now, thirteen years have passed and I still tear up at the memory of my mom's traumatic disappearance. Diana Roswood. That was her name. I'm Alana Roswood. The best memory of my mom is her smiling at me saying, "Whatever anyone says, you're the most special child in this world. Always remember that." She had flowing, ebony hair that framed her iridescent features and eyes the color of the silver autumn moon. Her average attire consisted of silver shirts, jet-black leggings and silver-hooped earrings. Mother wasn't home much, but whenever she did come, she would carry me to the mystifying forest and… this part does not make sense: when she whistled, huge white wolves and a deer with golden antlers came out. Then came their masters, a dozen or so girls with one of them had a silver tiara on her head. The girl with the tiara would laugh and try placing it on my head. It would always slip and everybody laughed clear and happily. Weird memories, but pleasant. I always thought they were dreams. I had no idea how wrong I was.

….o0O0o….

"Alana! Come and eat breakfast, your going to be late!" My dad, John Roswood, shouts.

I groan and tumble out of bed with the blanket still wrapped around me. I don't move.

"Alana Diane Roswood, you'd better come here right now!" He shouts.

I really have to go now, or he'll come with the ice. I shudder at the thought and I jump down the dozen stairs. Dad is waiting for me downstairs and clucks at me disappointedly.

"How many times do I have to tell you to not jump down the-" He starts.

"I love you daddy!" I squeal to stop from ranting on about jumping down the stairs, of getting hurt and blah blah blah. I fling my arms around his neck and kiss his cheek. He blinks and chuckles and I run for my breakfast: pancakes with chocolate syrup and milk. It's my turn to blink. It's the breakfast mother made for me in the weekends. I blink the tears away and sit down and stare at the plate. Dad looks at me strangely and I hesitantly take a bite. I scarf the rest down and race upstairs to wash and change. I stand in the bathroom and I look at the reflection. I have auburn hair that comes the the middle of my waist. I got grey eyes and I've got a long nose and thin lips with light shade of red. I have pale skin and I'm tall with athletic figure. I look almost nothing like dad. Dad has muscular body and has a dark skin. He has military cut hair and his hair is blonde. He has identical grey eyes like me. He's tall like mom.

I quickly wash my face and brush my teeth. I slip out of my pajamas and I throw on a silver tank top and black jeans. I grab my school bag and lace my grey converse.

"See you later dad!" I shout and I run out.

I run to school, 'Academy for Talented Youth'(yeah, I'm talented) and I walk to my locker. Good, I still got ten minutes until form starts. I take out my sketch book and I sketch a maiden with a bow shooting towards the moon. When I finish, I realize that I drew mom. Because of good memories, I draw some wolves and a deer with huge antlers around mom. I smile, pleased with my work and I put it away. I walk towards my form class and I wait until the classroom door opens.

The school door bangs open and I see a gaggle of girls with thick makeup, curled hair, overdose of makeup, wearing totally inappropriate clothes for school, clacking in with their meter-high high heels. I roll my eyes when I see them and I gag from their perfume. They are what boys would call 'hot', but to my eyes, they're just a bunch of idiots.

I wait for two of my best friends to come–Zia and Zoe. They are twins, but I can always tell them apart; they both have golden brown eyes, blonde hair and they are athletic like me.

I double check my schedule and my bag. English, check. Math, check. History, check. Music, check. Greek, check. PE, check. Then suddenly a pair of hands cover my eyes. I panic and flip the person over. I pant and I see a face with a crazy grin on. It's Zoe. I sigh.

"Zoe, how many times did I tell you not to do that?" I sigh and help her up.

"Maybe once." She replies.

"Maybe twice." Zia chants.

"Or maybe everyday!" They say at the same time. I laugh with them. The form room door opens and we walk in joking with each other.

"Everybody quiet please!" The teacher shouts, but it's no use. I put two fingers in my lips and the twins block their ears. I blow hard and everyone quietens. Everyone glares at me and I glare back. They shrink away to their seats. I smile sweetly and plop down at the back row.

"Thank you, Alana." The teacher sighs.

"No problemo, Ms. Mcgowen." I chirp.

Everyone laughs and I grin. Another start of a good day. A good new school day. Ms. Mcgowen drones on and I sit back and relax. The bell rings and me and the twins rush to the english classroom as we shove each other.

Mr. Terra quiets everyone without needing my help.

"This term project will be about 'Mid summer's night dream'." Everybody groans, but I'm secretly excited because there are lots of scenes involving the moon. For some reason, I like the moon and the night. I can actually make the night's weather as calm as I want. Though, I think it's just a coincidence.

"Emily with John." Mr. Terra says. The two people look at each other and blush. Mr. Terra continues down the list.

"Alana with…Jackson." Now, I groan. He's is one of the most annoying boy I've ever met. He uses annoying sarcasm and he is one of the really annoying flirts in the school. I roll my eyes when the boys whistle at Jackson and Jackson himself goes red. Zoe and Zia stifle their laughter. I'm annoyed at Mr. Terra.

"I want you guys to make a presentation of the section I give you. Sit with your partners, please." Mr. Devil Terra says. I put my feet on the table to prove that I'm not moving. So Jackson comes to my table.

"Um…hi?" He squeaks.

"Really? Hi? That was a complete irrelevant sentence ever. Anyways, how are we going to present this?" I say really fast.

"I was thinking maybe a video, trailer or a powerpoint." He suggest.

"Video" I say immediately.

"Okay, but what's our part?" He asked.

"Wait…the 'lover's problem they encounter'." I say, holding the paper up. I make a face. "Ewwww…"

The hour flew as we discuss what parts to put in.

"See you later!" Jackson shouts.

"Unlikely." I mutter.


	2. Chapter 2

Heading towards lunch, I tie my hair and I hear laughing. I turn and see the boys surrounding one boy: Jackson. I turn around, not interested, but then I hear someone call my name. It's a girl called,

"Hallie!" I run over and hug her.

She chuckles. She's one of my best friend. She has ever-changing eye color and she has straight white-blonde hair. She's tall and is really pretty. One boy comes to put his arms around her and I step forwards to punch him, but well…Hallie gets there first.

"Lay off, Sam." And she punches him in the face. We hear a satisfying crack and we smirk.

"Awesome." We say simultaneously. We both just don't like the existence of a male. Weird, you might say. Yeah, judge me.

We hear clacks of high heels and we turn to see a gang of…the gang of, what we call, the Makeup Queen, Samantha. I sigh.

"What do you want?" I ask, exasperated.

"Well…a) I want you to get out of the way and b) we have a problem here." She sneers. It looks awful with her makeup.

"a) we can take care of and b) we DON'T have a problem here." Hallie replies.

"We didn't ask the opinion of a Garbage Princess." Samantha smirks.

Hallie looks furious and so does one of the boys: Steve. Two boys are holding him back. Jackson looks red with anger too.

"The only problem we have here is your existence." I retort, snorting.

Everyone laughs.

Samantha goes red in the face and lunges. I sidestep and she crashes onto the floor. I smirk in victory and walk away with Hallie. Everyone cheers, except for the boys who are naïve enough to like Samantha and her gang. One lunges and Hallie kicks him in the shin. We find the Twins and we settle for lunch. We laugh over what happened.

"You guys really need to learn a lesson." It's Makeup Queen, again.

I smirk, "Empty threat."

Samantha laughs, "the only problem was boy problem."

We make a face. "No boy problem here." We chant.

"How cute. But you all have boy problem." Samantha sneers.

"What?" Zoe asks, obviously annoyed that she can't eat her sandwich in peace.

"Hmmm…we'll start with Alana. You've gotten yourselves lots of crush along with Hallie." She makes a face. "So, you need to make a decision: a) turn the boys down or b) date one of them."

"Well…how about a new option. I may hate the presence of males, but I don't want to hurt any feelings except for your's and your gang's. So option c) you don't control us, we don't hurt any feelings, but we stay single. Hmmmm…sounds good! Now off you go!" I sing.

"Ohh…I'm not done. You will go nicely with Jackson, Hallie with Steve, Zoe with Connor and Zia with Jack." Her eyes narrow.

We make a face, horrified. She smirks.

"Think about it." And she goes clacking as she goes.

"Guys, it's just empty threat. We won't fall for those idiots." Hallie reassures us.

The cafeteria is quiet.

"GO BACK TO YOUR THINGS PEOPLE!" I shout. No response. So I blow another taxicab whistle and the noise returns.

"We've got greek next. Cheer up!" Zia says.

"Than we've got PE!" Zoe squeals.

"Than home." Hallie says.

"Guys, how about a sleep over at my place?" I suggest.

They agree at once and we head to greek.

….o0O0o….

For some reasons, we're all good at greek and PE. It's weird. It's like we can speak greek conversations and we can sprint for fifteen minutes without tiring.

Anyways, for greek the teacher was late. Suddenly a new teacher rolls in and he's in a wheelchair. He has a beard and a kind face.

"_Hello children_," he says in greek.

"_Hello_," Me, Hallie, the Twins, Steve, Jack, Connor and Jackson reply.

"_How was your day_?" He asks, amused.

"_It was pretty bad with some verbal fights, with some of my enemies and the boys flirting with us_." I reply.

"_We do not_!" Steve, Jack, Connor and Jackson replies.

"_Do_." The Twins say.

"_Enough_." The new teacher says.

"You do realize you were speaking in fluent greek." He switches back to english.

"Really?" Hallie asks.

The new teacher nods.

"However, that is a minor problem. Let us get on with our lessons."

He rolls to the teacher's desk and gets a folder. He introduces him as Mr. Brunner. He drones on and on about Greek Mythology. Everyone is looking at us in awe. I glare and they shift their gazes to the floor. The lesson flew by and we were already in the changing for PE. In the changing room, we saw the gang of Makeup Queen surrounding a single girl. I send a glance to the Twins. They nod and go to take care some "things". We hear a little crash and we see the gang on the floor. The small girl thanks us and runs away.

We smile and run into the Gym. Coach Underwood is there as usual and we sit on the floor. Waiting for coach to start.

"Alright guys, we're playing basketball today." He announces.

We groan except for the twins. They love Basketball. The Makeup gang comes in late and coach gives them detention. We stifle our laughters and go to see how the teams are sorted.

**Team 1**

Alana

Jackson

Hallie

Steve

Zoe

Zia

Connor

Jack

**Team 2**

Samantha

Sam

Emily

John

Sally

Paul

Amadeus

Coach blows the whistle and we start the game.

The game was going great. We were winning: 21:9. Then jealous Makeup Queen got angry after I evaded her and shot a goal, she threw the basketball at my head.

There was pain and before I fell, I felt someone catch me. Then I blacked out.

….o0O0o….

I woke with a groggy head. I looked up. I was home! I called out.

"Dad?"

Dad comes running in. He crushes me with a hug.

"Can't Breathe," I gasp.

"I'm so sorry honey. What happened?" He asks.

I explain what happened. My turn for questions.

"Who brought me here?" I ask.

"Me." Dad replies.

"No, I know that, but before that, to the nurse." I restructure my question.

"Oh…it was this lovely young man called…Johnson? No, Jackson." He smiles.

My reputation as a strong young woman is kinda damaged. I'm grateful, but it had to be Jackson.

"I'll let you rest." Dad says and he leaves.

I bury my head into my head. I had a weird feeling now. I just can't put a finger to it though. I slip out of bed and go out to the balcony. It's sunset. I bring my phone out and text my friends.

Moongrl

hey guys.

Beautyqueen

thank gods ur ok.

Zia=awesome

u gave us a fright there.

Zoe=Awesome

yep.

Beautyqueen

guess we'll postpone the sleepover to tomorrow.

Moongrl

right. the sleepover. kk

Moongrl

wat happened?

Beautyqueen

gross jackson caught u

Moongrl

ewww…

Zoe=awesome

downright eww. trash queen gave a bunch of excuses, but got a week detention

Zia=awesome

celeb time

Moongrl

yay :)

Beautyqueen

gdnight grls. seeya tomorrow.

Moongrl

gdnight, moon night~

Zia=awesome

bye~

Zoe=awesome

**sniff** bye :(

….o0O0o….

Next day when I went to school. People were staring and whispering at me. I glare and they slink away. I look for my friends near my locker. They aren't there so I continue with my sketch. I can't ever stay still. I have ADHD. At least I'm not dyslexic and ADHD like Hallie. The twins have dyslexia only. Today, I crosshatch mom and the wolves. For the deer, I hesitate and bring out my gold pen. I crosshatch the antlers with the gold pen.

"That's cool," someone says behind me.

I flip the person over and I put my forearm against the person's throat. I was sitting on the person's chest. We pant. I realize it's Jackson. I sigh and get up.

"Lady, did you have to do that?" He complains.

"Yeah, that was for sneaking up on me, male." I shoot.

"The "Male" has name you know." He says sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever." I roll my eyes.

The bell rings and I walk in. I sit at the back and the door bursts open. Hallie and the Twins run in.

"We're NOT late!" The twins shout.

Hallie drops in the seat next to me and the Twins sit in front of us.

"What took you so long?" I ask.

Hallie looks like she's going to puke.

"Some 'male' tried to corner me." She whispers, obviously annoyed.

"Who was that male to be exact?" I whisper dangerously.

"Steve." She had glowing red eyes right now. _Uh oh…_she's really angry now. She can be really scary. She's great with persuasive skills.

"Woah…calm down. I'll knee him in the groin and he won't know what hit him." I say.

"Okay…okay…I'm okay now." She breathes deeply, but still angry. Her eyes turn to a light shade of brown.

I sigh as the bell rings. _Males…_Why are they so gross? I walk towards Maths and I see Steve. I somehow sneak over to him and I knee him in the groin and I punch him in the nose. I leave a note on his chest that says:

That's for cornering Hallie.

XO, Moonqueen

Nobody saw me, so I smile in victory and slink away to the side of Hallie. I sneak up and I yell,

"BOO!"

"Arghhhh!" She shouts. She turns round about to punch me, but I block it.

"Miss me?" I ask.

"Roswood, do not do that. What did you do anyway?" She grumbles.

"Kept my promise and left a note for that male." I point at Steve, who's still out cold.

She laughs. "Awesome!"

We high-five each other and walk to the Maths classroom.

….o0O0o….

Me, the Twins and Hallie are walking to my house for the sleepover. We laugh again and again of the note I left for Steve.

_Brhhhh…_Hallie's phone rings.

"Who is it?" I ask.

"…Steve." Hallie answers.

"DECLINE! DECLINE!" The twins shriek.

Hallie punches the decline button.

"HA!" The twins shout. "SHE DECLINED! WEEEH!"

We all laugh and run the rest of the way home.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! REVIEW "MERRY CHRISTAMAS" IN YOUR NATIVE LANGUAGE OR JUST...REVIEW!**

For about a month, school went great. Some problems with flirts and Makeup Queen, but usually it was fun. I got good grades and my friends achieved good grades too. We were happy and one day, all of it changed.

Me and my friends were going to a nearby forest; Morg forest, to have a picnic. I never came here without dad. We just settled down when my phone rang.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Alana, thank gods, where are you right now?" Dad sounds breathless.

"Dad, I'm in the clearing at Morg forest." I answer.

It sounds like dad is swearing. But…in greek. Something about mules trampling the _Hades _out of _Tartarus_?

"Alana, you have to come back." He sounds panicky.

"Why?" I ask, annoyed.

"It's just…never mind, I'll be there." He hangs up.

I take the phone away from my ear and I frown at it. I chuck it in the picnic basket and sit down.

"What was it?" Zoe asks.

"Nothing." I reply.

We were just getting comfortable when we heard a growling. We freeze.

"Uh…someone's hungry?" Hallie asks, hopefully.

"No, that's not someone's stomach." Zia whimpers.

"It's growling." Zoe whimpers with Zia.

"That really reassures me Zoe." I snap.

We slowly stand up and then the unknown beast steps forward. I stifle a gasp. The monster is giant black dog. Saliva is running down the rotten fangs slowly and the monster is showing all teeth and growling. Then-dad comes running in with a…is that a sword? He dodges the claws and teeth and stab the monster on the back. The monster crumbles to golden dust and dad runs to us.

"Is everyone okay?" He asks.

We all nod.

"What was that?" Hallie asks horrified.

"A monster, a hellhound to be exact." His expression is grim. "I need to send you to camp. I'll call a nearby satyr. Guys, go home and pack your things. Explain everything that happened and tell your parents that you guys have to go to camp. NOW." They run.

"Dad, what's going," I start.

"Honey, you need to go camp. Chiron will explain everything, okay?" He looks at me with those sad grey eyes.

I nod. "I'll go pack my things." I run to home.

I pack several shirts, pants, pencil case, sketchbook, water bottle and a flashlight. I put my phone, laptop in as well. I run downstairs and see dad.

"I'm ready." I say to dad.

"Alana, you shouldn't take your laptop and phone." He says without looking at me.

"But how do I talk with my friends and stuff?" I complain.

"There is another way of communicating. And people can make you new, better computers. Now go to your friend Hallie's house. Coach Underwood will be there." I nod.

Dad crushes me with a hug and I squeeze him back.

"You can stay all year or you can come home after summer. Okay? I'll keep in touch. I love you honey. Bye!" He cries.

I take one last glance at home and run.

….o0O0o….

I meet Coach Underwood at Hallie's house.

"Uh…Hi coach." I say.

"Hello, Alana." He answers. He's fingering a…is that a reed pipe?

He wasn't wearing pants and instead of legs, he had a goats' hindquarter! _What the- _

"Yeah, I know, I have a goat's butt." Coach snorts.

"Ho-how," I stutter.

"I can read your emotions, I can sense that you're surprised and an idiot can see that you're surprised with my goatly part." He explains.

"Wow." I say.

Then I heard crying inside Hallie's house. I run in to see Hallie's dad crying. Hallie is explaining and her dad is nodding. Hallie hugs him and whispers something. She leaves him and come out.

"Uh…was it okay?" I ask, hesitantly.

"I think." She crying.

I comfort her. Than the twins run towards us.

"We're here!" They shout. Their eyes look wet too.

"Right, let's go then." Coach Underwood says.

We pile in coach's car and he starts the engine.

A glistening tear trickled down my left cheek. And I turn away.

….o0O0o….XxX

Hallie is crying, but the twins seemed sincere, but fine. _They don't have a good relationship with their mom. _I remembered. I looked away and looked out the window. _Huh? _The view outside looked blurred like we were going super-fast.

"Coach, why does the outside look blurry?" I ask.

"Ohh…I'm not driving, Arion is pulling this car." He replies. pointing at the beige blur outside the window.

After another thirty seconds, the car stopped suddenly and we all flew forward because of the sudden momentum. We tumbled out and Hallie had to bend over and… well let's just say that the plants had a really warm shower. Arion the stallion was strutting around proudly like _Powned! Who's the fastest horse in the world! HA! _I bend over to catch my breath. I feel slightly nauseous. Coach was feeding Arion… gold?

"You made it!" Someone shouted.

I turned to see…

"Mr. Bruner!" I shout.

"In my world, it's Chiron my dear." He smiles.

"Alana!" Someone shouts, again.

I turn and see Jackson, Steve, Connor and Jack.

"Wh-What?" I stutter.

"Chiron will explain." Jackson informed me.

….o0O0o….

We were sitting in the living room of the big house.

"Mr. Br-Chiron, what is this place? What was that monster?" Zia rapid-fires.

"Let me explain. You know greek mythology, correct?" He asks

We nod.

"Greek mythology isn't a myth, it's real. The gods are alive and they have children called-" He starts.

"Demigods." I say, quietly. "You're the original Chiron. You train heroes and this place…is a camp for demigods."

Chiron beams. "Yes, well done. The gods are alive, having kids and you girls are one of them."

Silence.

"So, you're basically saying that the gods are having kids and we have godly parents." Hallie sums it up.

Chiron nods.

"THAT'S SO FREAKING COOL!" The twins shout.

"THIS IS NOT COOL." Hallie shouts. "HAVE YOU NOTICED THE MONSTERS ATTACKING?"

"Oh yeah." Zia droops.

I smile. "Anyways, who are our godly parents?"

"We don't kn-" Chiron starts.

A red light surrounds Hallie and suddenly she is standing in front of us in a splendid dress, makeup and perfect hair. She NEVER wears makeup and she NEVER wears dresses.

"Well, seems like Hallie is a daughter of Aphrodite." He puts his hand on her shoulder. He stands up and we all gasp. He was a proud white stallion from the bottom and he was like so tall that we had to look up.

"You-you're a centaur!" Zoe gasps.

"Yes, I am. Now we need to announce the new daughter of Aphrodite."

We step out and see everyone buzzing outside.

"All hail Hallie Pearson, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love and beauty, lady of doves and keeper of love." He kneels on his front legs and everyone follows except for me and the Twins. Hallie looks shocked. Why wouldn't she be?

"Th-this isn-isn't me. I don't understand!" Hallie stutters.

"Hallie, just because you're a daughter of Aphrodite, it won't change anything. You're still Hallie, killer of boys." Zia says solemnly.

We all crack up. Just another normal day.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I will be updating every Wednesday(probably). Sometimes it might be Tuesday or Thursday, but around Wednesday. And I will like to thank Dr. MKDemigodX** **for following me and 'favourite' my story. THANK YOU. And review please, it's killing me.**

At dinner, I have to sit with the Hermes cabin, since we weren't claimed. I fiddled with my soup. I couldn't eat. I looked over to Hallie. She looked really uncomfortable with the attention and she looked like she wanted to strangle the Aphrodite girls. I turn back and see Zoe and Zia punching some boys who tried to sneak up on them: Connor and Jack. I snicker and I resume eating.

I walk to the beach, it's peaceful and there is a beautiful sunset. I sit down. _Mom, I know you're a goddess. Just help me. _I bury my head in my hands and I don't know why I suddenly feel so sad. A tear and a sob escapes me. I feel so helpless without dad, mom or my friends. I left my whole life behind. I look up. I harden my heart. _I can't look helpless. I need to look strong, my mom's request. _I still feel helpless, but I don't show it.

"Cool sunset, huh." Someone says behind me.

I turn around and see Jackson. I sigh and turn around.

"What, no _warm _words for a _male_?" He smirks, sitting next to me.

"On normal circumstance I would. This isn't one." I sigh and wipe my tears.

"Oh hahaha." Jackson says sarcastically.

"It's okay to show your feelings you know." He suddenly says.

"What?" I ask surprised.

"I saw you crying, and it's okay to cry. You're still human." He continues.

"He's right." Someone says behind me.

We turn around and see a woman. _Mom. _

"Mom!" I shout.

"Yes it's me." She smiles. "How about a hug for me?" She opens her arms.

I run into her embrace. She smells like pine as always.

"Where have you been?" I ask.

She sighs. "First, I'm not Diana Roswood. I have a real name. Second to answer your question, I have been with my maidens."

I look up curious. "What?"

"Let us go to Chiron first." She smiles. "You've grown beautiful. You come as well, male!" She barks at Jackson and he jumps.

"Ye-yes ma'am." He squeaks.

I snicker.

"I can see where that _male _thing came from. Like mother, like daughter." He mutters under his breath.

Mom and I hear it and give him two identical glares. We continue on.

At the big house, Chiron looks really surprised.

"Lady Artemis." He bows.

"Wha-what you're Artemis?" I ask surprised.

"Yes, and you are the only daughter of Artemis." She says sadly. "Because of that, monsters are hunting you. Remember the blessing? I gave you that so no monster will attack you. Seems to have worn of."

I collapse onto a chair.

"So, basically I'm a illegal daughter?" I ask.

Artemis nods. "Thankfully, I hadn't made a vow on the river Styx for the maidenhood vow. Therefore both you and me are safe. But for now, I must claim you."

We all step out. Suddenly mom disappears and a silvery glow surrounds me. My clothes change into new silver shirts, with black jeans and silver sandals. I look up and see a miniature moon glowing above me. Everyone gasps.

"All hail Alana Roswood, daughter of Artemis, goddess of the moon and hunting, lady of the moon, the protector of children." Chiron bows.

_Chiron's doing a awful lot of bowing. _Everyone bows and they start whispering again.

"THAT"S SO COOL!" Hallie and the Twins shout.

"You're really lucky. My mother is Makeup Queen." Hallie makes a face.

"Yeah and our dad is a creepy death breath." Zia adds.

"Hades. We're cousins with the boys! Gag me." Zoe shouts.

We all guffaw.

"How about the males from our school?" I ask, curious.

"Steve is a son of Zeus, Connor is a son of Hebe, Jack is a son of Hecate. A fire user apparently. We don't know Jackson's." Hallie replies, ticking the names off from her fingers.

Then suddenly a greenish blue glow surrounds the pavilion. We turn to see Jackson with a tridents over his head. All gasps.

"All hail Jackson Miller, son of Poseidon, god of the sea, the earth shaker, the creator of horses." Chiron looks tired, but really serious.

"Everyone to the campfire except for Alana, Jackson, Hallie, Steve, Zia, Zoe, Connor and Jack." He shouts. Nobody goes.

"EVERYONE, LET'S GO!" Hallie shouts to the people. Her sounded rich and comforting. I just felt like having a nice stroll with Hallie to the warm campfire, but I held my grounds. Everyone leaves us.

"Let us go inside." Chiron ushers us inside.

After two hours of talking, I realized that there were five illegal demigods in the room. Children of the big three and a daughter of a maiden goddess. The big three made a vow not to have any children because they are too strong.

I had a question. "How about Connor? Isn't he a son of Hebe? Hebe is the wife of Hercules. Won't Hercules be angry?"

Chiron has a pained expression. "Yes, Connor has a curse from Hercules. It can only be taken away from Hercules. This curse will make you die in battle. Makes you go insane."

Connor looks like he was struck by lightning.

"There is problem in Olympus." Chiron continues. "Hercules has been kidnapped."

We all looked stunned.

"How? Why?" Connor asks

"I do not know child. He has been obscured from our vision and even from the gods. Some of you will be chosen to go on this quest. We will talk about this problem tomorrow in Olympus." Chiron answers. "Now, go to bed."

I walk out and to the Artemis cabin. I climb the building and onto the roof.

"Hey." Someone whispers from below. Jackson.

"What?" I answer.

"Can I join you?" He asks.

"Yeah, whatever." I roll my eyes.

He climbs up and sits next to me panting.

"Where do you think Hercules is?" He asks.

"Somewhere hard to find I guess." I look up.

Jackson looks up.

"Wow. Look at the sky." He marvels.

The sky is amazing. It's full of stars and there's the moon. All pearly, white and round.

"Hi mom." I whisper.

The moon seems to glint brightly before turning normal.

Then a gust of wind blows. I shiver. I forgot that I only had a shirt on. Then a cloth surrounds me. I look sideways and see Jackson putting a blanket around me.

"Thanks." I tell him gratefully.

"No problem." He answers, for once looking serious. "Let's go down, it's getting cold."

We jump down and land on our feet.

"Well, good night." He says and he runs to his cabin. I watch him go with a mixture of gratitude and was it… disappointment? I shake my head and go in for sleep.

Then the nightmare comes crashing in.

_I'm in a room made of marble, quartz and gold. The room is huge, but one side of the room is clocked with a dark shadow._

_"__How is our prisoner doing?" A voice booms._

_"__He is restraining, but we are containing him my lord." Another voice replied. _

_A figure comes out. I gasp because it is a repulsive looking monster. It looks like bull with a human's face. One horn is missing from the top of the head. The bull keeps tilting his head like he has water in his head._

_"__If all goes well and my plan succeeds, Father will be awake and we will rule the world." The voice laughs._

_"__And I can have the princess for my bride." The bull cackles._

_"__Yes, but only when you kill that Artemis spawn, Achelous." The voice says with a wave of his hand. The rest of his body is concealed in the shadows, but his hand is huge. Like a giant's. _

_"__Oh, yes my lord. It will be done." The bull cackles and transforms into a man. A man with a bronze ring pierced in his nose._

Then my dream shifts.

_"__I can't tell her, can I." Jackson whispers into his hands. "I really like her." Jackson looks up. He smiles. "At least she took the blanket. One thing at a time." He chuckles and lays down and closes his eyes._

My dream shifted one last time.

_There was a woman sitting on a three-legged stool. Then suddenly, her eyes opened and started to glow. It started to glow green and smoke poured from her mouth. Then she talked, and it sounded like a snake talking. _

_"__Only two quarters shall make it all the way_

_The choice shall be made at the beginning of the day_

_The curse shall be removed from the son of the Youth_

_One night to solve it all before the terrible oath_

_In the dark skies, but beyond the god's power_

_Find love and lose love to stop Sky' s empower"_

_And then the woman freezes as if nothing happened._


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. really. I love you guys :)**

* * *

><p>I gasped and wake up. I groan and sit up. I check the time-<em>6:30 am. <em>I stand up. I change out from my pajamas and I climb into my running shorts, a silver t-shirt and my nike sneakers. I splash water on my face and I run out.

The air is cool and there is a small breeze that tickles my face and the sun is just poking out from the horizon. I walk to the arena where there are a few Athena girls fighting. I look at them in awe. They moved with agility and inhumane speed. Then one of the girls spotted me and walks towards me.

"New? Do you have a sword? I'm Helen, by the way." She asks me really fast.

"Woah, slow down. To answer your questions, yes, no and I'm Alana." I answer.

She smiles. "Well, Alana, you need to get a weapon. Follow me." She turns and walks towards the Athena cabin. I follow. Behind the cabin is a shed. _A garden shed? _But no unless you want zucchini and cucumber guns. Inside is racks of weapons ranging from daggers to huge swords. A sword catches my eyes. It's a double-sided blade, approximately two and a half feet long with a simple leather grip. The sheath has complicated swirls on them and the locket attached to it has a pattern that looks like waves.

"What's this?" I ask picking up the blade. It's balanced perfectly.

"Ah… that was the blade of… Achilles. The locket has the blessing of Thetis, the goddess of the sea. " She answers, looking up. She looks like the blade will jump up and impale her or something.

"Woah… I'm holding the blade of one of the greatest hero of all times?" I feel like I should handle it with giant tweezers. "What does the blessing do?" I ask.

"Nothing really. It allows you to talk with sea creatures though." She answers.

"Can I have it?" I ask.

"Yeah, it fits you. But Achilles' life didn't go well. Just because you're wielding the sword of Achilles, doesn't mean you should be arrogant. Okay?" She warns me.

"Okay." I fit the sword around my waist.

"Oh… and if you lose the sword, just touch the locket and say Panagiotis. That's the name of the blade. It means 'all holy'. You'll find it back in your sheath." She adds.

"Thanks." The belt fits perfectly around me and I fasten the locket around my neck.

"You need to start your training, as your mom is Artemis, lots of monster is going to try to attack you." She indicates to me to follow and I follow her to the arena.

"Here, take this shield." She tosses me a heavy shield.

"Arghhh… why is it so heavy?" I complain.

She smiles. "You'll get used to it."

We start. I realize I'm pretty good. I move with flexibility and speed. I'm light so it's easier for me to move. I parry, I sidestep and I jab. I finally disarm Helen. She grins.

"Nice job!" I help her up. "Now keep practicing. Try to use different weapons." She encourages me and walks away.

I find a dagger and a bow. I slash at the dummy with the dagger and I shoot at the target. As I do it, I get better and at about nine in the morning the dummies are just a heap of straws and the target is like a porcupine in the middle. I pant and sit down. I keep the new two matching daggers and this bow. The daggers are half celestial bronze ad half silver. I asked Helen. The bow is made of silver instead of wood and the string is bronze wire. I strap the daggers to my thigh and shoulder my bow and my leather quiver full with silver arrows. I sheath my sword and go to eat.

I sit down on the Artemis table and I get my plate.

"Ham, cheese, lettuce sandwich with a caesar salad." I tell my plate and my sandwich and salad pop up. I stand up to one of the braziers and scrape the freshest portion of salad and the juiciest ham in the fire. I sit back down and scarf the food down. I drink my lemonade and I stand up. I run round the arena ten times to get my body running before the meeting.

I walk to the big house and knock. I wait.

"What is it my child?" Chiron asks me surprised.

"I just came to ask you when the meeting is going to be." I ask politely.

"It's going to be after lunch my dear." He answers me.

"Okay." I walk away and head towards the arena for more training.

I slash and I shoot. I do different types of moves every time and I accept challenges from the best sword campers. I win all the time except for a couple of times. I hit bullseye every time and there is a heap of straw and armor at my feet when I slash at dummies.

"I shouldn't get into a fight with you." Someone whistles.

I turn around and I disarm him and nail him to the grounds. I have my sword tip touching his neck. _Jackson. _

"You, again?" I groan. I help him up.

"Who gave those weapons?" He demands rubbing his neck.

"Athena kids. I chose them. I see that you have one too. Did you train?" I smirk as I attack him.

"Uh… Not really." He grunts, blocking my attack. I disarm him easily and I grin in triumph.

"What's your blade name?" I ask.

"Um… Anaklusmos, my dad gave it to me. Means Riptide." He just sits on the ground talking up to me.

"Celestial bronze?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow.

"Wait, what bronze?" He looks confused.

"Seriously, the people didn't tell you?" I roll my eyes. "Celestial bronze is a type of bronze, mined from Mount Olympus, extremely rare, deadly to monsters. You are a total barnacle brain." I help him up.

"Barnacle brain? I'm hurt, moon girl!" He pretends to be hurt and puts a hand on his heart.

"That is more like a compliment you know. I like the moon." I punch him on the shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt, moon girl." he whines.

I roll my eyes. "Tough luck, cope with it."

"You meany." He pouts.

I nearly laugh, but I try not to. We walk to lunch. At lunch, I always sit alone. I'm the only child of Artemis after all. Jackson sits on his own on the blue marble table, Connor sits at the head table with Chiron, the twin sit alone at the obsidian table, Steve sits alone at the Zeus table and Jack sits with some normal looking guys at a birch table, but once in a while they would do some magic. The only person who looked uncomfortable was Hallie. _Well duh…_ she hates dresses and makeup. I eat up my macaroni and cheese and I run to the Big house.

When I get there, no one is there, so I just sit in one of the porch chairs. There is a chess board nearby and the game seems to be nearly finished. I study the board and I moved a bishop.

"Checkmate." I say triumphantly to no one in particular.

"Nice." Jackson says behind me.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Sorry, guys. I'm facing a writer's block, so I don't think I can upload for about a month. I'm really sorry, but wait for me!**

I whip around and there he is staring at me with those sea green eyes.

"Why is it that every time I do something, you are there, barnacle brain?" I demand, crossing my arms.

"I have no idea." He sings.

"Ugh…" I sigh and I punch him on the shoulder, again.

"Ouch. Why do you always hit me, moon girl?" He whines.

"Because, it's fun." I reply.

"I hate you." He sighs, running a hand through his raven-black hair as if by habit.

"Nah, you love me." I pick at my fingernails.

For some reason, he doesn't take this as a joke. He goes red.

"Loosen up!" I smack him on the back and sit down. At that second the door opens and I tumble out of the chair.

"Ouch." I mumble. I stand up and look up to see that it was Chiron that opened the door. I look at Jackson and see that he is doubling over with laughter.

"Shut up." I punch in the shoulder.

"Ow! No need for physical violence moon girl!" He lectures on and on about the dangers of physical violence until I punch him in the stomach.

"Meany." He pouts and rubs his stomach.

All this time Chiron was watching us with some kind of amusement.

"Come in children." Chiron ushers us in.

We sit in the rec room where we sit around a ping pong table. Seriously, in a war meeting, we sit around a ping pong table with crackers and cheese whiz? Really, we had crackers and cheese whiz at the middle of the table. I take a ping pong racket and a ball and just bounce the ball up and down. I sit down while bouncing it. Then suddenly, a hand snatches it and I turn around. Behind me is Hallie.

"Hallie! How is um…your siblings?" I ask tentatively.

"Torture. Makeup, dresses, couples…ugh." She makes a face.

"Yea, I feel you." I pat her. Jackson is staring at us.

"What are you staring at?" Hallie glares at him.

"Nothing." He quickly looks away.

Hallie raises her eyebrows, and turns her head to me.

"You know, I can sense that that one is crazy for you along with a lot of males." She whispers.

"Gross." I make a face.

"Uh huh." She agrees. "The aphrodite cabin is all about matching couples up. And they even got matches for all of the girl from our school." She whispers.

"WHAT? Even the twins?" I ask.

"What about us?" The Twins are behind us now.

"Yep, even them." Hallie replies, popping the 'p'.

"Ahem, we're still here." Zia coughs.

"Yea, and what about us?" Zoe asks.

Hallie explains what she found out. The Twins actually choke. I had to thump them on the back.

"Right, I just lost my appetite for the next year." Zoe chokes.

"That is gross." Zia wheezes.

"And who are they?" I ask raising an eyebrow.

"Uh… sorry to say girls, but they are the same pairings as Samantha." Hallie informs us and sighs.

"What is it Hallie?" I ask gently. I glance at the Twins and they get the message and they leave to sit down.

"I think I…like Steve. What am I going to do?" She looks up with tear-stained eyes.

"Uh… Hallie, even though we don't like males, I'm sure it's okay to like someone. In my opinion… I think you two like each other. Uh… don't you?" I reassure her. "Just don't let it show and just be yourself."

"Okay, thanks." Hallie sighs and sits down next to me. I pat her on the back.

At that second, Steve runs in. He spots Hallie's red eyes and looks surprised.

"Are you okay?" Steve asks her.

"Yea, I guess." Hallie mumbles.

"Okay." And he sits next to Hallie. I expect her to get angry, but she just turns rosy and stays still.

**A/N Next time, I swear it will be long**


End file.
